This invention relates generally to patient transfer devices and more particularly to a chair-like structure adapted for supporting non-ambulatory patients on a lift apparatus.
Non-ambulatory patients have generally been confined to an existence of limited movement because of the difficulty of lifting and transporting such patients. These patients can feel free to enjoy an active life-style only if a device is provided in which the patient can be lifted and transported in a comfortable and dignified manner and with little effort on the part of the assistant operating the lift apparatus.
A limited selection of patient transfer devices are presently available. A common type of such devices employs a canvas or fabric sling adapted to be supported by chains, straps or the like from a lift apparatus. But such devices tend to uncomfortably compress the patient's buttocks and/or back and substantially restrict bending movement of the patient's waist when seated on the device.
Another commercially available patient transfer device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,808 issued on Mar. 2, 1976, the present invention being an improvement of that device. Although the rigid back and seat portions of that device provide very comfortable and unrestricted support for the patient, the multiple connection of that device to the lift apparatus may be a problem for maneuvers in which it is desirable to rotate the patient relative to the lift apparatus.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved patient transfer device.
A further object is to provide a patient transfer device in which a patient may be lifted and transported in a comfortable and dignified manner.
A related object is to provide a patient transfer device which includes generally rigid seat and back portions.
A further object is to provide a patient transfer device which is adaptable for any of various available lift apparatus.
A corresponding object is to provide a patient transfer device adapted to be supported by a single connection to the lift apparatus.
A further object is to provide a patient transfer device having length adjustable support members to facilitate the transfer of a patient into small quarters such as an automobile.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a patient transfer device including means for stabilizing the device relative to a lift apparatus during transport.
Finally, a further object is to provide a patient transfer device which is refined in appearance, durable in use and efficient in operation.